


It starts with ketchup and ends up with ket(chu)p

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, University AU, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first encounter wasn’t good as everyone thought or even as every sane person met each other. Oh Sehun nearly punched Kim Jongin’s face after the latter spilled his final essay with ketchup. Yeah, goddamn ketchup on his essay</p>
            </blockquote>





	It starts with ketchup and ends up with ket(chu)p

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by F(x)'s Chu. English is not my first language so bear with me  
> Happy reading :)

Their first encounter wasn’t good as everyone thought or even as every sane person met each other. Oh Sehun nearly punched Kim Jongin’s face after the latter spilled his final essay with ketchup. Yeah, goddamn ketchup on his essay.

Oh Sehun did realize his fault of writing his final essay in the canteen where the chance of getting spilled by foods and drinks almost as high as getting fat by drinking Cola but being friends of Byun Baekhyun, the chatterbox of Frisian University, made Oh Sehun think twice of going to the library as the latter always followed him around.

The last time he went to the library with Byun Baekhyun attached in his hips was a disaster. He got kicked from the library once the diva opened his big mouth and banned for a week. Oh Sehun swore he wouldn’t go to the library with Byun Baekhyun anymore.

For the sake of peacefulness and his perfect grade, Oh Sehun got no choice to bring his final exam while tailing Byun Baekhyun to the canteen. Byun Baekhyun lined up on food stall as Oh Sehun found a seat at the corner of the canteen. He chose the seat with a hope that fewer people might wander around him and he could have his peace of mind while working on his essay.

The god of fortune told differently on that day though; ketchup splattered on his essay unceremoniously, covering almost 90% of his hard work and sleepless night.

Nothing came out from Oh Sehun, his mind already wandered to the rage land. Before the culprit said any words, Oh Sehun grabbed his collar and pushed him on the wall.  
“YOU!!!!!!HOW DARE YOU!!!!!DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DAYS I HAVE WORKED MY ASS ON THAT SHIT!!!!” the cool and A-student Oh Sehun snapping out was a once-in-lifetime scenery for people. Before a punch landed on the culprit’s face, Byun Baekhyun grabbed Oh Sehun’s hand, making the latter stopped his act.  
“Relax, Oh Sehun” Byun Baekhyun whispered in his ear, “We can work on this together and let the pity boy go, baby” Oh Sehun did as he told, slowly he let the culprit go and took a deep breath before drowning himself on Byun Baekhyun’s open arms. He closed his eyes, controlling his anger at the bay.  
“I’m very sorry for spilling the ketchup. I am really sorry though” the boy finally spoke up, his tone made Oh Sehun pitied the boy.  
“It is alright --- what’s your name?” Byun Baekhyun said  
“Kim Jongin. I am a sophomore of Dance major”  
“It is alright, Jongin. It is not all your fault since you got bumped by someone else before spilling the ketchup, right?”  
“How did----“ Oh Sehun whimpered on his arms.  
“I saw it before you slammed him on the wall, little brat. You should have listened what Jongin said first before punching him. He is your classmate, remember?” Byun Baekhyun patted the poor boy’s head.  
“I don’t know him”  
“You only know your book and your grade after all, Oh Sehun” Byun Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  
“But Baek, the essay--- you know the deadline is in thre---“  
“Hey, you always have the copy of your essay on your laptop. You can just write it down on the paper and everything will be alright” Byun Baekhyun consoled the latter,  
“After it is done, we can have a bubble-tea date”  
With the sweet bribe, Byun Baekhyun offered, Oh Sehun nodded.  
“Now, why don’t you say sorry to Jongin? That is not entirely his fault after all” Oh Sehun nodded and faced the culprit-then-victim of his rage.  
“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have been mad like that to you” Oh Sehun offered his hand and Kim Jongin gladly shook his hand.  
“Same here, Sehun. Hey, how about I write the essay for you? The lecturer won’t notice”  
“That’s brilliant, Jongin. You two go to the library now and let me take care of this mess.” Byun Baekhyun pushed them out from the canteen. Reluctantly, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin dragged their feet to the library, leaving Byun Baekhyun alone with the mess they made.

As they arrived in the library, Kim Jongin sat on the opposite of Oh Sehun while the latter turned on his laptop, opening the backup essay he had.  
“Are you sure you can write this in three hours? It is 10 pages long though” Oh Sehun said, breaking the ice between them.  
“Yeap, I can make it. No worries, Sehun” Kim Jongin smiled at the latter, Oh Sehun shrugged and gave his laptop to Kim Jongin.  
“Hey, Jongin”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you for helping me”  
“It is my pleasure, Sehun. So we are cool now?” Kim Jongin offered his hand  
“Cool,” Oh Sehun shook his hand while giving the latter his big smile.

Since that disaster, Oh Sehun found himself and Kim Jongin having a lot of things in common. Sugar addicted and same taste music, they shared. Oh Sehun cannot lie the attraction Kim Jongin had and its effect towards him. With the godly look yet dork personality he had, Kim Jongin successfully made his heart beating like crazy every time he was near Oh Sehun. He couldn’t hide his red-shaded face every time Kim Jongin complimented his A-grade and Oh Sehun knew Kim Jongin shared the same grade as him. Slowly but sure, Kim Jongin broke down his wall and put his existence on Oh Sehun’s heart.

Oh Sehun’s change demeanour noticed by Byun Baekhyun, thanks to his eagle eyes. Today, Kim Jongin was nowhere in sight which it was weird for Sehun himself. Kim Jongin never failed absence from his side since their fated day. Brushed the bad thought from his mind, Oh Sehun concentrated on his Art History essay while being accompanied by the silent Byun Baekhyun. A silent Byun Baekhyun has never been good for Oh Sehun because it was a sign of Byun Baekhyun having evil thought on his head.  
“You like Jongin, don’t you?” Byun Baekhyun blurted out of blue, making Oh Sehun froze.  
“Wh—wha---what are you talking about, Baek?”  
“Ckckck…bad Sehun. You cannot lie to superb Baek, Sehun”  
“Is that obvious?” Oh Sehun pouted, Byun Baekhyun laughed heartily for the very first time today, “Hey!!!don’t laugh at me”  
“I miss the childish you. The A-student Oh Sehun is not fun for me” Byun Baekhyun retorted, Oh Sehun rolled his eyes, “You should see yourself when Jongin is around you. Only a dense person like you cannot realize himself being in love with his ----“  
“Who’s in love?” Kim Jongin said, showing up out of nowhere. Byun Baekhyun snickered as Oh Sehun choked on his drink. Byun Baekhyun’s smile got bigger as Kim Jongin patted Oh Sehun’s back, making the latter red as tomatoes.  
“Just a dense friend of mine. By the way, are you in love, Jongin?”  
“Hmmm…maybe. Why, Baek?”  
“Really? Who’s the girl that stole your heart?” Kim Jongin just smiled at Byun Baekhyun, the smile that only two of them knew what it meant to.  
“Let’s have a bubble tea date, Sehun” Before Oh Sehun replied, Kim Jongin already grabbed Oh Sehun’s wrist and his bag before dragging him to the Doddle Bubble and leaving Byun Baekhyun alone again.

As they arrived in the Doddle Bubble, Kim Jongin ordered ice chocolate and hotdog for himself and milk tea for Oh Sehun while the latter sat in the corner of the shop, eyes on his laptop. He even didn’t realize Kim Jongin sat beside him, bringing their food and drinks.  
“Oh Sehun”  
“……”  
“EARTH TO OH SEHUN!!!” Kim Jongin yelled in the latter’s ear.  
“Hey, do you want me deaf or something?”  
“That’s your fault. You ignore me completely”  
“You do know this essay is important as our dancing choreography, Jongin. Give me 5 and you will have my attention”  
“Countdown starts NOW” Kim Jongin grinned.

Like Oh Sehun promised, five minutes later, he finished his essay perfectly and the latter was very satisfied with his hard work.  
“See, I am done in five minutes” Kim Jongin nodded while his mouth was full of his hotdog. Sipping his milk tea, Oh Sehun kept glancing at Kim Jongin. He was curious with Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun’s exchanged smile, leaving himself wonder alone. He wishes he knew who the girl was and how lucky that girl was. Seeing how passionate Kim Jongin was in dancing made Oh Sehun wondering how passionate the latter in terms of love.  
“Do you want some, Sehun? You stare at my hotdog all the time” Jongin snickered before offering his hotdog. The latter gladly took a bite while keeping his embarrassment at the bay.  
“Jongin…”  
“Hmmm?”  
“So who’s the girl you fall in love with?”  
“Are you that curious, Oh Sehun?” Kim Jongin grinned at the latter  
“I---I am not”  
“Then?”  
“I----just forget what I said earlier.” Oh Sehun munched his hotdog while cursing on his head for asking a stupid question like that.  
“Sehun…”  
“Hmmm?”  
“You got ketchup on your cheek” Oh Sehun wiped his cheek with his hand, “No no, on the other side”  
“There is nothing here, Jongi—“ Kim Jongin leaned forward to Oh Sehun, their faces were an inch. Kim Jongin smirked as he saw Oh Sehun closing his eyes.

Like living in a romantic-comedy drama, Oh Sehun burst in happiness as his lips met Kim Jongin’s. The kiss was sweet, chocolate and milk mixed together as Jongin slipped his tongue into his wet cavern. They parted away as their lungs needed oxygen. Kim Jongin leaned on Oh Sehun’s forehead as the latter still closed his eyes.  
“Hey, open your eyes” then Oh Sehun opened his eyes, the red blush still tinted his cheeks as he found his lips once again was an inch again.  
“Th—that---what was that?” Oh Sehun blurted while staring at the brown orbs of Kim Jongin  
“A kiss, you don’t know?”  
“Why? Why do you kiss me?”  
“I love you, Oh Sehun” Kim Jongin confessed, his lips grazed the latter’s lips as he spoke the three words.  
“I---I----“  
“I know already the answer. You are so obvious that I cannot hold it anymore to kiss you every time I see your face, you know that?”  
“Am I that obvious?” Oh Sehun pouted. Kim Jongin kissed his lips, seeing the adorable Oh Sehun for the first time.  
“You are, baby and I love you for that” Oh Sehun beat in red for the nth times today, even Oh Sehun couldn’t count it anymore.  
“Guess the magic of ketchup is working on us.”  
“Ketchup?” Oh Sehun tilted his head, still didn’t understand what his lover meant.  
“Yeap, it starts with ketchup and ends up with ket(chu)p” Kim Jongin grinned before kissing Oh Sehun for the third time today and he never got enough.


End file.
